Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a mower or mower deck moveable between a generally horizontal first position to a generally vertical second position. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a hydraulic controlled mower that pivots between the first position and the second position and method of use thereof.
Background Information
Riding tractors with attached mowers or mower decks are utilized to mow grass. The mower decks are often sized to enable significant areas of grass to be maintained via cutting/mowing. As grass is cut by the mower it may sometimes stick to the underside of the mower deck or clog a discharge chute. Accordingly, mowers are required to be cleaned. When a mower or its deck remains in a fixed position relative to generally horizontal ground it is difficult to clean the grass remnants or clogs.